


A Silver in Dc: Two Choices

by Mondo1682



Series: A Silver in DC [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: Pietro died saving Clint and the little boy in Sokovia but his story isn't done there. What if it continued and ended up where he needed to be. How would he impact the Cwverse?
Series: A Silver in DC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A impromtive Start

Pietro Maximoff couldn't remember much just running hoping to get somewhere. To protect someone. As multiple pangs come across his body. Blacking him out. 

Earth 66: Vormir (Rights to all who created this Earth, Stand with Ward and Queen...)

Johann Schmidt was actually bored. Which wasn't for long as being the guardian of Vormir and one of the soul stones. Left him in a constant state of motion. More than his little hydra versus Captain America chess matches. 

Not like he missed it. But there wasn't much evil im him now esspecially because of the Souls including the other unlucky arrivals the commandos. But it was becoming just like Cap taking down hydra bases. 

Not the rest were any better with how many hands hydra has been through but at least he admits they almost made him proud with Zola and Pierce. Or kept his attention the longest. Until it went up in smoke like the triskellion. 

People always went and returned the stone. Sacrificing people or items. It was the same stalemate. Until he ended up liking his job. Which he was sure was the stone. But the similar feeling like going up against Captain America was still there.

So he started exploring or hobbying since he wasn't constrained to a single feeling like he was with hydra. He found various items from space and time teleported here. And more came in making him call it Planet Bermuda.

Ending up where he can see pink explosions of soul energy as stuff was appearing. With practice. But instead of the usual pink energy appearing. There was a massive blue explosion in the sky. As a body appeared to be falling from it. 

Worried at the mysterious entry. Wondering if it had anything to deal with the soul stone. They never arrived by explosions in the sky before. Or if it was anything hostile towards the beings of this planet.

The only way to know for sure was to get near him. And having the urge to catch the person if he was not hostile. So he did both.

Going quick vanishing where he once stood. To a little below were the body would meet him. It wasn't long until he caught the body. Then the powers he wielded activated... 

His eyes glowing pink. As the stone showed him all of who was the body in his arms. The apparently barely alive speedster from hydra and the mind stone. Pietro Maximoff, sister of Wanda Maximoff. Feeling some energy preventing the speedster from dying completley. Healing him a little bit. As his eyes glowed pink. Trying to probe into the body more. 

Making Schmidt's also body cackle with yellow lightning. Feeling a unknown energy along with the blue glow of his fellow stone. But one thing he couldn't know what caused him to be on vormir?

"I believe I can answer your question Mr. Schmidt." A femine voice says out of nowhere. Causing him to turn around to see a average red haired woman. Dressed in white clothes. Appearing like him but more like a angel. As his gift was also a punishment. The pink eyes cutting out. But a pink aura still around him.

After moments of waiting for one of them to say something. He says "Yes the power of the stone i wield cannot see things in flux. There's a lot that could happen with Mr. Maximoff here. It's a miracle he is here but i will say what vormir get's is not impossible." Somewhat understanding why pietro was here. From what he saw. 

"I agree though Pietro did not get his speed. By our traditional means. He still is apart of my children. We saved him with a trace of our power every being of speed has. And it brought a opportunity as well for him and another of my children to better themselves." The speed force Red haired woman says.

"Which could create a better future. Than the stone see's. It could work." The soul wielder consents thinking of a certain purple titan that would soon get all the stones.

A plan has formed between theese two. That will change the course of universe's in a better way. Though with a lot of work to be done. As both nod and pietro and the red haired angel are gone. Just as quick as they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's two earth stories that i like. All rights go the proper places. But if you guys have any suggestions. I only really got what a couple chapters to post here.


	2. The Speedster from the Speedforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed force Nora Allen puts her plan into action when she pulls Barry into the speed force. While he's battling a meta.

Earth -1

All was normal for Barry Allen or the Earth-1 Flash. Or as normal as they can be. As he's been picking up the pieces since reverse flash was finally obliterated. And a singularity opened because of him that damaged the city. 

Finally warming up after spending time using his speed. To help Central City recover in a flash. He finally let his family he made back in. Realizing there were times to fight alone and with a team. 

Placing the bait Cisco designed a Spotlight with his lightning bolt logo on it. Barry didn't have to wait long until he hit a snag. Until he saw his prize. Atom Smasher. A meta dr. Stein named. That pretty much was a masked wrestler that grew stronger by himself. (Hint:Bane)

But in a flash he felt himself being pulled to somewhere. Everything going blue. Coming to exactly where he was before. But he felt different like his power wasn't working and he was without his red suit.

Enter :the Speed Force.

It was strange it felt like he was walking in the normal central city. But it also felt different like he couldn't place it. He apparently didn't have his speed. So his instincts told him to walk.

Comms didn't work either. He couldn't contact anyone. Just hear what he felt in the air. A static hum like a heartbeat. Edging him on to somewhere. 


End file.
